KIA
by Zacky V
Summary: Short little one shot that came to me
**A/N: I'm back from my long hiatus of having no ideas or inspiration or time to get anything good written so now here I am making my comeback with a one shot. Now, I will reveal that I am working on a totally kickass (in my opinion going by what's in my head) multi chapter, multi regional story I'm calling "Ash's Pokemon Journey – With A Twist" and it's still in its planning phase but I will try and get the Kanto arc finished ASAP. I am however stuck as to if I should have it as a new story per region (Less confusing) or if I should upload all the regions into the same, huge story (More convenient), so please let me know what you think. Anyways, onto this one shot, which popped into my head from no-where, I'm calling "K.I.A"**

In a small house, we see two people getting prepared for their day. One raven haired male standing 6 foot 2, athletic build and a military uniform. The other, a red haired female standing 5 foot 9, athletic build and wearing a shower robe

"Morning"

"Good morning my handsome solider" the red head says kissing the raven haired solider

"So, what are we having for breakfast Misty?"

"Are you always thinking about food Ash?"

"Well" Ash says putting a finger to his head, feigning thought. "Last night I had something else on my mind, and on me" Ash says smirking seeing Misty blush

"Mr Ketchum, you naughty boy" Misty says playfully punching his shoulder

"Well-" Ash starts before his work phone rings

"Captain Ash Ketchum speaking" Ash says in a slightly aggravated tone, making Misty chuckle a bit

"Are you serious?" Ash responds to the caller

"I have to leave today?" Ash asks surprised

"Can't Surge take care of it?" Ash asks trying to stay home with Misty

"Fine, I'll do it. But tell the general he owes me, BIG time" Ash says hanging up

"Work huh" Misty states disappointed

"Yeah" Ash says sighing heavily

"What is it this time?"

"Simple Search and Destroy mission, should be done within a week"

"Alright, hey, be careful OK. And come back to me"

"I promise I'll come back to you, and you know I'm not one to break a promise" Ash says, his trademarked, goofy grin evident before he kisses Misty and walks into their room to pack

 **Later that day**

"Alright Misty, I'll be back in a week"

"You better be Ash"

"Sir, we're ready to go"

"Alright private, let's finish this quickly" Ash says boarding the AC 130 on the runway at Viridian airport. As the plane takes off we see other women and even a couple of children either waving or blowing kisses at the plane, Misty included

"I hope this goes smoothly" Ash whispers to himself

 **Three Days Later**

"Alright, privates Morrison and Bridges to the left, Lieutenants Jackson and Anders to the right, and I'll sneak in the front. Remember, this is a surgical strike, full covert op, so keep it silent and stealthy as long as possible. If we run into trouble, we re-group four clicks south by the big oak tree. We have two hours before evac so let's go get this done and return home"

"Yes sir" they all respond before moving out

 **Two hours later**

"We have to go" Lieutenant Jackson starts off before being cut off by a massive explosion from the compound they were hitting. "There's no way he could survive that. I'll tell his kin that Captain Ash Ketchum is KIA" Lieutenant Jackson says

"He died a hero's death, protecting his fellow soldiers at the cost of his own life"

"Don't worry Morrison, he'll get the send off he deserves"

 **Two days after the mission**

There's a sudden knock on the door, bringing the house's occupant attention to it

"Misty Waterflower?" a man about 6 foot tall, in a military uniform asks

"Yes?" Misty asks slightly hesitantly

"I'm Lieutenant Jackson" the man says introducing himself

"How can I help you?"

"I don't know how to put this delicately, so I'll just say it. The mission, it went wrong"

"No, oh Arceus no" Misty says putting the pieces together

"Ash, he never made it out"

"No, he's not dead, he can't be" Misty says almost breaking down, with unshed tears in her eyes

"I'm very sorry Misty; he sacrificed himself so we could get out"

"I can't believe it" Misty says breaking down completely, crying onto Jacksons shoulder

"I know this news can't be easy to hear but if you ever need anything, you don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you" Misty says before walking back inside and breaking down all over again

 **1 year and 10 months later**

A sudden knock makes itself known on Misty's house, a few seconds later the door is opened

"Hello? How can I help you?" an elderly woman asks politely

"Oh, uh sorry, I think I might have the wrong house. Is this the house of Misty Waterflower?" a man asks looking past the door

"Oh no, I'm sorry dear but she moved out over a year ago" the woman responds

"Oh, do you know where she went?"

"Unfortunately I do not. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you Mr?" the woman asks

"Alex. Alex Gregor" the man responds politely

 **Two months later**

"Two months of looking and door knocking just to find Misty Waterflower, hopefully she lives at this address" Alex says looking down at an A4 piece of paper in his hand, hundreds of addresses litter the page, all crossed out, except for one, the last one.

"Well, time to find out" he says knocking on the door, which is opened a minute later

"Can I help you?" a red head woman asks

"I told you I never break a promise" Ash says smiling at a shocked Misty

"You have some SERIOUS explaining to do Mr Ketchum" Misty says pulling out her mallet

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I know it wasn't long or particularly good but I needed to get this done. I considered having Ash's POV throughout the two years leading up to him showing up on Misty's doorstep but that would have spoiled the surprise. However, if you want me to show it, I will make another one shot called "Two years" but it's up to you guys and gals. ZackyV out**


End file.
